Events of Time
by PriNcEsS-oF-D-c
Summary: Hermione,Sirius,Lucius..another timeturner thing..SiriusHermione..Lucius has made a bet with Hermione (shes back in time ok) if Slytherin wins the next Quidditch match she is Malfoy's slave for the year as in the whole bunny costume, serving drinks & all
1. Events of Time

Events Of Time  
  
Disclaimer: U noe da drill...i own no characters...this story may sound cliche but it ain't so just read okay?  
  
Chapter One -  
  
*********  
  
Hermione stood in front of her full-length mirror pulling at her hair. Her now straight chest-nut brown hair just slipped through her slender finger and fell stylishly around her face.  
  
She let out a small groan and mutters to herself.  
  
"Come on Hermione...it'll be fun, just a lil bit of this and that...why did I ever agree to this, so stupid, just like those vain popular cows. Speaking of cows I wonder how Lavendar and Parvati are doing?" Hermione whispered quietly to herself while changing.  
  
She took off her PJ's and wondered over to her wardrobe.  
  
"What to wear, what to wear? Damn, theres to much here," she thought aloud.  
  
She removed a red tartened plaited skirt and a simple white, short sleeved shirt.  
She took out a pair of long white socks and her normal black shoes with a little bit of a heel.  
  
She put her hair up into a high ponytail with two pieces of hair falling around her face from the middle of her head.  
  
There was a soft knock from the doors and she turned around to face her mother holding a small box covered in velvet inside her hands.  
  
"Oh, hello Mom. Whats that?" Questioned Hermione, out of pure curiosity. She studyed the small box with narrowed eyes. She hoped to the high heavens that it wasn't from Dylan.  
  
"Oh, its not a ring from Dylan, if thats what your wondering," her mother stated, seeing the murderous look on her daughters face.  
  
Hermiones face relaxed and her shoulders sagged.  
  
She looked up suddenly, "Its not from Daddy is it?"  
  
"Sadly no, I know he'll come around, he's just stubborn." says her mom.  
  
Hermione simply nodded while starring at the ground.  
  
Her mother and father had been having from marriage problems. Gwen (her mom) claimed her father loved her no-more so she started to date a guy named Dylan to make her father jealous.  
  
It worked and her father (Joe) stormed out of the house after a heated discussion.  
  
"Darling, I know what I did was stupid...I wasn't thinking properly but he knows it wasn't real and Dylan knows that I dont want to spend the rest of my life with him. Dont worry,"  
  
Hermione just nodded again, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.  
  
"But this box was actually meant for you. I was going to give it to you on your birthday, but I couldn't find it, but I have now. It was in the attic, for who knows why."  
  
Gwen handed her daughter the small box and Hermione opened it slowly.  
Inside was a gorgeous necklace and bracelet.  
  
The necklace was made of silver, twisted into beautiful shape with several diamonds hanging in a few places.  
The bracelet was the same but smaller.  
  
"Oh, its beautiful! But where did you get the kind of money to afford this?" Hermione asks, her eyes dancing joyfully.  
  
"Actually Dylan gave it to me for a gift,"  
  
Hermione again narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You can't keep leading him on mom, you have to tell him that you dont want to be with him. Your married to daddy!"  
  
"I know dear, but he is handsome, charming, good in.."  
  
"MOM!! Please! I do NOT want to hear about that kind of thing."  
  
"What kind of thing? You dont want to hear that hes good in the kitchen?"  
  
Hermione lowered her head and blushed. "Oh the kitchen,"  
  
Gwen chuckled to herself at her daughters outburst.  
  
"Come on honey, you ready to leave? We have about an hour until that train arrives at the station,"  
  
Hermione nodded glancing at the clock hanging on her wall.  
"I'll meet you downstairs when your finished," Gwen said.  
  
Once her mother had left the room, Hermione put on the necklace and bracelet.  
She studied the bracelet for a few seconds, captured by the way it glistened everytime she moved her hand.  
  
She picked up her suitcase, now filled with nice clothes, some cosmetics, and her normal Hogwarts stuff. She headed out the door, struggling just slightly with the weight.  
  
Once downstairs Gwen took the suitcase from her and headed to the car. Hermione sat on the couch fanning herself with her hand. It was way too hot today.  
  
She closed her eyes and relaxed at the sound of nothing until sound quite heavy dropped onto her stomach. She jumped up quite suddenly, hearing a sound of annoyance from her cat.  
  
It was Crookshanks, now quite agrivated at the jump. Hermione sighed and picked up her cat and its cage.  
  
About to leave the house, Hermione notices a small object on the bench of the kitchen. Walking over, to get a closer look she realizes it to be a time-turner. The one she had lost years ago.  
  
She hastily grabs it from the bench shoves it into her bag and leaves the kitchen.  
  
She walked towards the car out front, closing & locking the door behind her. Hopping into the front seat of the white Supra, she puts Crookshanks into his cage and puts him infront of her.  
  
Gwen, whom had been patiently sitting in the car, started the engine as her daughter turned to her.  
  
"Mom, you know that hour-glass in the kitchen? Where did you get that?" Hermione questions.  
  
"Hmm... I got it from the attic with alot of other junk," Gwen answers back.  
  
Hermione remained quiet as her mother pulls out of the drive way and onto the road. She turned on the car radio and listened to her favourite song, 'Can't Hold us Down' by Christina Aguilera.  
  
Listening to song after song, they soon arrived at the station. Waving her mom good-bye, Hermione grabbed a trolley, loaded her stuff onto it, and set off for platform 9 3/4.  
  
Making sure no muggles where watching, she pushed the trolley and herself through the wall.  
  
Exiting at the other side, Hermione looks around at the familar place, pushing the trolley towards the station with one hand and absent-mindenly tugging at the back of her skirt with the other.  
  
Not being able to find Harry or Ron, she enters the train and makes her way to the compartment her, Harry and Ron always share.  
  
She opens the compartment door to see Ginny, Ron and Harry sitting there, playing exploding snap.  
  
They all starr at her as she sits down beside Ginny, who was the first to talk.  
  
"My gosh Hermione. You sure look ... um ... different,"  
  
"Is that a good thing?" Hermione questions.  
  
Harry and Ron nodded vicously ignoring the glare of jeaolusly from Ginny.  
"Yep, Ginnys right, you look like a slut," comes a voice from the door.  
  
There stood Lavendar and Parvarti, the sluts of year six. Both wearing boob tubes and minis, with way too much make-up on.  
  
Ron and Harry both stand up but realize they can't do anything against a girl. That would be way too harsh.  
  
"Excuse me?! Look at what your wearing, your the sluts of Gryffindor and everybody knows it. So, how much do you have to pay guys to fuck you know? 50? 60 galleons?"  
  
Lavendar was about to say something, but was interrupted by a drawl from outside.  
  
"Hows it going sluts, Pothead, Poor People and Mudbl...Jesus mudblood have you gone hot or what? Maybe after the dinner we could.." Draco was interrupted by a voice trailing along the train.  
  
"We shall be arriving at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardy shortly. Enjoy your trip,"  
  
Lavendar, Parvarti, Ginny and Malfoy left the room to get ready, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione alone.  
  
"Can you believe the nerve of Malfoy?! I swear if he does anything this year I will tear him a new ass," complains Ron.  
  
"What can you do? Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy," Hermione retorts, leaving the room with a robe in her hand.  
  
"I'm going to get changed. I'll be back soon,"  
  
Harry and Ron just nod and continue playing exploding snap.  
  
~*~ Hogwarts Castle ~*~  
  
Upon entering the castle, Hermione recieved a few wolf whistles and heard a lot of whispering mainly from the girls about her new appearance.  
  
Half listening to the sorting hat, she was absent-mindenly twirling her necklace about. She hated her life, she hated the attention she got from guys, hated the fact that her parents were seperated and hated that she was ridiculed for being muggle-born.  
  
Suddenly, food appeared on the table and she saw Ron eat it disgustingly as if it was his last meal of his life.  
  
She sighed and looked around at the hall catching glimpes of most of the guys in Hogwarts and alot of deathly stares from the girls.  
  
She wished she could change the world. Wished she could get rid of her gorgeous appearance and wished she could help her parents.  
  
After the dinner, Hermione made her way to her dormitory and rumbled through her stuff. She noticed a glimpse of gold from under a pair of jeans.  
  
She picked up the object and found it to be the time-turner she took before.  
  
"Thats it!" Hermione cried out loud, "I'll go back, before I agree to get a make-over and I'll help out my parents!"  
  
Hermione puts the time-turner around her neck and starts turning it, but gets pushed to the floor by Parvarti whom had entered the door.  
  
Hermione looked at the ground which was shinning with gold sands and looks at Parvarti.  
  
"Oops, clumsy me," says Parvarti as all goes black.  
  
Hermione disappears from the room as Parvarti mumbles to herself,  
  
"Enjoy your trip, Bitch"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N: So how'd you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...if I dont get any of those I get no  
inspiration to continue.  
  
Next Chapter: Hermione gets a new life, Sirius and Lucius make a bet that involves Hermione and Granger (Avonlea (new last name ) joins Sirius and gang much to Lucius's displeasure.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 


	2. Lucius and Deals DONT mix

Events of Time  
  
Chapter Two -  
  
**********  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes, closing them from the sunlight coming through the windows infront of her.  
  
She had a major headache and the talking coming from outside her curtains contributed to the problem.  
  
"Who is it Albus?" came a familiar voice from around her. "I'm not entirely sure Minerva. She was unconscious so she must stay a while,"  
  
'Albus? Minerva? Whats Dumbledore and McGonagall talking about?' thought Hermione.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the annoying and familar voice of Madam Pompfrey.  
  
"Oh, your awake! Do you feel much better?" 'Boy, she can be annoying. Doesn't she know I have a splitting headache?!' Hermione thought.  
  
"Poppy please, let the girl rest. She must be nervous before the sorting." Dumbledore says.  
  
'Sorting? What does he mean by that?'  
  
"Do you honestly think that in her condition she'll be ready to be sorted?"  
  
"Excuse me miss..." Dumbledore rounds on Hermoine, as she just stares blankly.  
  
"Granger," she answers, looking at Dumbledore as if he had gone mad.  
  
"Must be a new arrival," McGonagall comments.  
Both Pompfrey and Dumbledore nod feverantly and bombarb Hermione with questions.  
  
"I think thats quite enough, *I* need looking at now," comes a voice at the door.  
  
Everyone turns to see a boy around the age of 15, standing there cradling his right arm, his eye swollen and had a bruised lip.  
  
'Whats Malfoy doing here?!,' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Oh Mr. Malfoy! What have you done this time?" questioned Poppy, starting to tend at Malfoys injurys.  
  
"It wasn't *my* fault! That damn Potter and mudblo--muggleborn," he corrects himself, noticing the glares from everyone in the room.  
  
"That damn Potter and muggleborn started a fight with me, it was purely self-defence,"  
  
"You fricken liar!! Harry did nothing at all! You're just setting him up!" Hermione yells looking Malfoy straight in the eye.  
  
He stares at her, one eyebrow raised (which was hard to do with his swollen eye).  
"Who are you?! And where do you get off yelling at me?! Lucius Malfoy?!"  
  
Hermione sat there gaping at him, 'Lucius Malfoy?'  
"Thats quite enough Mr. Malfoy, go sit over there," Pompfrey instructs.  
  
Just then, two students walk in carrying a beaten figure.  
The female that was holding his right side had tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. The male on the left just look positively mad.  
  
"Madam Pompfrey! We need some help over here!" the guy on the left cries.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black Miss. Evans what happened here?" cries Poppy laying the beaten figure on the nearest empty bed.  
  
"That slime Malfoy picked a fight with us and used several curses on James,"  
  
"Thats a lie and you know it!" yells Malfoy jumping up and making his way towards the people.  
  
The boy that brought in the injured guy got into a defensive stance.  
  
"Sirius Black, you will not fight in my presence!" yells McGonagall seperating the two.  
  
'Sirius Black? James Potter? Lucius Malfoy...what the fuck?!' Hermione thinks.  
She looks down to see just a chain dangling down her neck...no time turner.  
  
"Oh my god.." she whispers, realising the situation. Everyone turns to look at her as she passes out cold onto her bed.  
  
********  
  
"Madam Pompfrey, please revive Miss Granger so we can make our way to the entrance hall,"  
Dumbledore orders. (a/n: in normal time they start the feast right away but its NOT normal time and its my story so dont ask okay?)  
  
After a few spells Hermione wakes up slowly.  
  
"Uhh where am I?" she asks.  
  
"Hogwarts Ms. Granger now please lay down and get some rest," Poppy instructs.  
'Oh no, I'm in Harrys *parents* lifetime...' Hermione thinks to herself. She doesn't want to interfere with the future so she acts fast.  
  
"Granger? Oh no my last name is Avonlea,"  
  
"Avonlea but didn't you say Granger?" questions McGongagall. Everyone in the room including the students looked at her puzzled.  
  
"Um..you see...I wasn't thinking properly...I was thinking about my old boyfriend..Mark Granger,"  
  
"Ohh well Ms. Avonlea, if you are well enough please make your way to the hall. Professor McGongall will lead the way. The first years are already waiting," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you are well enough to leave to," Poppy says.  
"Miss Evans & Mr. Black I will also have to ask you to leave,"  
  
Nodding slowly everyone made their way out and towards the entrance hall.  
  
*******  
  
Hermione stood nervously with the first years. It was bad enough being sorted again but now everyone was watching, quite amused at the difference of height between Hermione and the first years.  
  
After an explanation from Dumbledore about the year Hermione will be in the sorting started.  
  
"Ms. Hermione Avonlea," calls McGonagall from next to the sorting hat.  
  
Everyone remained unusually quiet as Hermione made her way up to the hat. She took a place on the seat and the hat was placed upon her head.  
  
She remained quiet, for she knew the sorting hat would place her again in to Gryffindor.  
  
'Hmm quite talented you would do well in Ravenclaw,' came the voice of the hat into her head. 'Also very brave but I think you shall go into...'  
  
"SLYTHERIN!!" the hat cries.  
  
Loud cheers erupt from the Slytherin table while the other houses stare at Hermione.  
She shakes her head, tears forming in her eyes when a loud cry come from the hat.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!" Hermione looks up surprised. Everything and everyone is deathly silent.  
"GRYFFINDOR," the hat yells again. The gryffindor table erupts in cheers.  
  
Hermione walks shakily over and takes a place next to a handsome man with black hair.  
"Sirius Black," he introduces himself as.  
  
"Hermione Avonlea," she replies.  
"First time the sorting hat made a mistake. Personally it didn't look like you wanted to go into Slytherin." he smiles warmly.  
  
"You have no idea," she mumbles. "You into quidditch?" she asks, changing the subject.  
  
Sirius nods feverantly and thrusts out his chest proudly.  
"I'm a beater. James, my best friend, is the seeker and us Gryffinors haven't been beaten in over 7 years," he exclaims.  
  
Hermione looks quite surprised at this infomation.  
"7 years?! You's must be good,"  
  
Sirius smiles broadly, "the best,"  
  
"Stop boasting Sirius," comes two voices from behind him.  
Turning around they face three people whom all look familar in some way.  
  
"Hello. My names Lily Evans," says a girl holding out her hand. Hermione shakes it.  
"Hermione Avonlea its a pleasure,"  
  
"Remus Lupin, and this shy guy is Peter Pettigrew,"  
"Pleasure to meet you all," Hermione smiles and within 10 minutes become friends.  
  
In the background Lucius Malfoy growls as he sees the pretty girl warm up to the Maraderurs.  
"Should have been in Slytherin," he whispers to himself.  
  
"Whats that honey," comes a sweetly fake voice.  
"Nothing Narcissa, nothing at all,"  
  
*******  
  
Hermione, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter make their way down to the hospital wing where they meet up with James.  
  
They introduce James to Hermione and soon they all know each other.  
  
"Guys, you look tired, go to back. Nice meeting you Ms. Avonlea," says James taking Hermiones hand and softly kissing it.  
  
She giggles and Sirius sends glares at James.  
"Yeah your right James. Lets go," Sirius says guiding Hermione out of the room.  
  
"Awfully charming isn't he?" questions Hermione aloud as they enter the Gryffindor common room. Sirius mumbles something under his breath.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione...g'night everyone,"  
"Night Sirius," Hermione replies and heads for the girls dormitory where she falls fast asleep.  
  
*********  
  
Hermione woke up with a start. Sighing as she looks at her alarm clock '6:30' she gets up and heads to her wardrobe.  
  
Pulling the doors opened she had to gasp. Inside was the widest variety of clothing. From high-heeled 'Fuck me boots' to black glittered bandanas. Hermione just stood there stunned for a few minutes before pulling out her Gryffindor robes.  
  
Tieing her hair back into a long high ponytail and adding a small amount of lipgloss and eyeshadow she packs up her things and heads to the library.  
  
'I wonder if they know some of the spells I know, I could always look it up at the library, they're bound to have some sought of list on spells right?' Hermione asks herself.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by an unpleasant voice.  
  
"All alone at a time like this Miss. Avonlea?"  
  
Hermione spun on her heel to come face-to-face with Lucius.  
"What do you want Lucius?" she snaps making sure to keep eye contact.  
  
"You really don't know? Well heres a hint," and with that he advances on Hermione.  
  
Not fully realizing what Malfoy wants Hermione continued backing up until she was stopped by a brick wall. Lucius grabs her wrists and pins them above her head, at the wall leaving her defenceless.  
  
She trys to struggle out of his grip but it was to strong. Amused at her attempts Lucius pushes himself so close to her that she could feel her breath. He kisses her roughly, leaving her no space to respond.  
  
Trying desperately to be relesed from his grip she kicks him in the shins and he lets go for a moment.  
  
Hermione reachs into her pockets to try and find her wand, but they're empty.  
  
"Looking for this?" Lucius asksholding Hermiones wand between his fingers.  
Turning her head away, Hermione trys to make a run for it.  
  
"Not so fast," Lucius says casting a spell so that Hermione cannot run nor speak. Walking up towards her he casts another charm so her feet are chained to the wall behind her.  
  
She tries screaming, but no sound comes out thanks to Lucius's charm.  
'Damn him to hell' Hermione thinks as Lucius once again pins her hands above her head.  
  
"You know, this would be alot easier if that sorting hat just kept you in Slytherin," he whispers before again kissing her with even more force. Hermione's vision starts to blur as tears start to form.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!!" comes a voice. Hermione tries to shake the tears out to see who was there.  
  
Then there was a great weight lifted off of her, she had presummed Malfoy and was slammed to the ground. The chains on her feet disappeared and she wipped her eyes.  
  
In front of her was James and Sirius beating the shit out of Lucius. They both looked positively mad enough to kill.  
  
"DONT YOU DARE TRY AND HURT HER MALFOY! WHAT THE HELLS YOUR PROBLEM?!" yells Sirius starting to beat Malfoys face.  
  
"Guys stop it," Hermione whispers falling to the ground.  
They didn't seem to hear her.  
  
"Stop it guys," she repeats a little louder. They stop and look at her.  
"You alright Herms?"  
  
"I can't believe what that fucking bastard was trying to do,"  
  
"He wont get away with it,"  
  
"Yeah dont worry about it," Sirius and James reassures her at the same time.  
  
Lucius gets up from the ground and tries to regain his balance.  
  
"Why dont I make a lil deal with you Hermione?" he asks.  
James and Sirius start to advance threateningly towards Lucius.  
  
"Wait guys. What deal?" Hermione asks.  
Sirius and James stop and stare at Hermione both giving her the look that say 'Dont even think about making deals with Slytherins'  
  
"Well," starts Lucius "If Gryffindor wins the next quidditch game I will not bother you or your friends for the rest of your miserable lives..."  
  
"And if we lose," questions Hermione cautiously.  
  
"If you lose and we win...then you belong to me. My personal slave waiting on my every order for a whole year, you obey me and no-one else. You do exactly as I say, whatever I say" he finishs with a evil perverted glint in his eye that only Hermione missed.  
  
Hermione sat there mouth open as James and Sirius lung forward and start beating Malfoy again.  
  
"I accept," Hermione whispers, no-body listening.  
"I said I ACCEPT." she repeats louder causing the three to stop.  
  
Malfoy smirks while James and Sirius take her by the arms and lead her down the corridor.  
  
"Are you crazy?! Making a deal with Malfoy? Not just any deal a disgusting perverted deal?" questions Sirius and James at the same time trying to get Hermione to understand the importance.  
  
"Guys, you have never lost a game in over 7 years. I doubt you're going to start now,"  
  
They both give each other looks before trying to explain how a Malfoy can rig anything. In others words what a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets.  
  
"Look we'll talk about this later, for the time being I want to go eat breakfast," said Hermione turning down another corridor leaving James and Sirius to worry sick.  
  
"We have got to tell someone about this," James says.  
"Definately," Sirius agrees before heading into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
*~* Slytherin Room *~*  
  
"Mr. Serlist, I need your help,"  
  
"What is it about Mr. Malfoy?" a older and wiser Slytherin questions.  
  
"I need for Slytherin to win the next quidditch game, do whatever it takes swap balls injure the Gryffindor do whatever but make sure Slytherin wins,"  
  
"I'm afraid its not that simple or else we would have done it along time ago,"  
  
"Accomplish this and you shall be rewarded greatly," Lucius says pulling out many galleons from his pocket.  
  
Serlist smirks and replies.  
  
"I shall do my very best Mr. Malfoy," he says before walking off thinking.  
  
"Soon Hermione, soon you will belong to *me*" whispers Lucius to himself before changing and heading down to breakfast.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N: Please tell me what you think! I LIVE on reviews!!! Without them I have no will to write..even tho I have the whole thing set out. anyways REVIEW!!!  
  
Next Chapter: Not gonna say just wait for it!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 


	3. Chapter Three

Events Of Time  
  
Chapter Three -  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius and James ran into the Gryffindor common room. No-body was up yet.  
  
'Well who would at this time of day?' thought James looking around. Not a teacher in sight.  
'Maybe Hermione was to tired to think properly, yeah that has to be it'  
  
"Sirius, no-one's up yet...maybe we should wait a while," James starts.  
"Wait a while?! Malfoy will probably already have her words on contract by now..!!" Sirius retorts.  
  
"You have to relax a little Padfoot, Malfoy can't do anything, and think about it whens the last time we lost a quidditch game?" Sirius raised his eyebrows and shrugged dumbly.  
  
James sighed, "Never...we HAVEN'T lost a game...well not since I've been here," James continues, thrusting his chest out proudly.  
  
"Prongs, stop it...there are no girls here for you to boast around, well there's no Lily here," smirks Sirius.  
  
James gave him a evil glare as he started to pace around the room.  
"Maybe, we should just let them..." Prongs started but was cut off from a noise on the stairs. Remus was up.  
  
"Remus! Come here we need your help, you seem to know alot about bad situations."  
  
Remus stumbled down the stairs and raised a quizzical eyebrow at James. Unaware of the events that had happened earlier in the morning.  
  
"What are you babberling on about? And...what are you doing up so early? You guys are usually the hardest to get up..." Remus started.  
  
"Thats not important...!!" Sirius yelled in rage. Remus looked slightly taken back by his friends sudden behaviour.  
  
"Then what is this about?!" Yelled back Remus striding over to Sirius, and standing a little taller.  
  
At that moment, the portrait door swung open to reveal Hermione standing there looking a little pale and shaken.  
  
"Hermione..." James started. "We HAVE to talk."  
  
"We dont HAVE to anything, I don't feel like talking...I'm going back to bed," Hermione said, sounding a little harsher than expected.  
  
Hermione just sighed and massarging her temples as she walked up to the girls dormitories silently.  
  
James stood there, gaping like a fish out of water, as Sirius and Remus stood quiet.  
  
"Ummm...ok what just happened there?" Remus asked after a few seconds of silence. Sirius gave him a glance and walked to the nearest table, sat down and buried his head in his hands.  
  
James looked from Remus to Sirius and then back to Remus again.  
"Let me explain it...then give us your advice alright,"  
  
Lupin looked confused and yet anxious.  
  
"Ok well it started when we HAD to get up early because we were going to take a quick trip to Diagon Alley to get some stinkbombs for our latest prank..." James started.  
  
"...so we're on our way to the 'secret passage' when we saw Malfoy holding Hermione against a wall, with her wand in his hand..."  
  
"...yeah and he forcing his tongue down her throat," interrupted Sirius, bringing his head up from his hands.  
  
Remus looked postiviely outrage. "Why that slimy insufferable GIT, the nerve of him!! He should be reported to the headmaster straightaway."  
  
"Thats not all, he wanted to make a deal and Hermione actually accepted it, I know she's new but she should KNOW Slytherins are bad news," said James.  
  
"Wait a miunte, what kind of deal did Malfoy make?" questioned Remus cautiously.  
  
"A horrible, vile, twisted, evil, Slytherin-like, disgusting..." Sirius started. Remus looked to James for something a little more helpful.  
  
"Well, it seems that Malfoy would leave us alone for the rest of our time here if Slytherin's win the next quidditch match against us,"  
  
"But what would happen if we lose?"  
  
"Then Hermione is his slave for the rest of the year, obeying his every whim..."  
  
"Thats it we're going to the professors about this!" Remus ordered.  
The three marauders stood and made their way out of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
^*^*^* Slytherin Common Room ^*^*^*  
  
As Lucius came down the stairs in his uniform, he was quickly greeted by Jonno Serlist.  
  
"Good news Serlist?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"Perhaps not of the best, there is just no possible way of beating the Gryffindors with magic. The teachers are to suspicous these days," whispered Serlist.  
  
"God damn it! Then what is to be done?! I want Avonlea as my own!!"  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, why do you want her? She is a gryffindor,"  
  
"Well I followed her into the library one day and she was practising her magic...she does spells that I haven't even heard of. She's powerful, thats why I want her. She is also extremly beautiful. That does help to the situation."  
  
"Yes that is true but she is friends with that medelsome lot. The mudblood and 'her' adorers..."  
  
"I can change that. Now, if you can't do magic to rig the game that what's to be done?!" Yelled Malfoy.  
  
"Well I think I have an idea..."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N: I was planning on adding the quidditch match and what the teachers think on this chapter and more Hermione and Sirius stuff but I'm to tired to ...  
  
... maybe more tomorrow but just be grateful I did anything...  
  
Buh Baiz  
  
Priness Of Da Sea  
  
NEXT: Teachers thoughts ... bit more info on the plan ... Bit of good 'ol quidditch ;)  
  
I would like to thank: ------------  
  
CaptainSparrowsVampie  
  
JagFanatic  
  
nunnya buzines &  
  
someonelse - For their signed reviews .... REVIEW PEOPLE!! Every one counts...  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 


	4. Heading Off

~*~*~*~Events Of Time~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: Hey everyone!! Just a note to say that I'm probably not going to update in a lil while because I'm heading off to France for 2 months, then to America (my home country) for another 2 but all your reviews would be awesum!! Thanks guys and heres a lil bit of the next chapter.......  
  
*******  
  
"That?! That is your master plan?! I might as well ask a teacher to help us rig the games for all we know they would probably come up with something better than your idea!" yelled Lucius. Serlist was confused and raised an eyebrow as he started thinking.  
  
"A teacher? Why would a teacher help us defeat the Gryffindorks?" Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
"That's the point, they wouldn't. But them not doing anything would be better than your...." he trailed off after still seeing his accompanys confused look. 'Why bother?' he thought to himself.  
  
"O.k fine don't use my help if you think your all good and that why don't you come up with a plan by yourself?!? You know what why don't you just KILL all the gryffindors, then we'd be sure to win," Serlist said sarcastically.  
  
"That's not such a bad idea..." he whispered under his breath, barely audible to Serlist.  
"What'd you say Malfoy?! What about me??"  
  
"It wasn't about me and we're not friends!! Call me Mr. Malfoy like the servent you are!!"  
Lucius left the room and wondered down the corridors, deep in thought when he literally bumped into someone.  
  
"Oi, watch it would you filthy fuckhead," said Malfoy eyeing the person off.  
"Fuck off Malfoy I'm in no fucking mood for your slimeball antics," said the obvious Gryffindor, the corridor torch light flickered onto the figures face and it turned out to be Stuart Eddkins, a beater for the Gryffindor team.  
  
Before Eddkins could say anymore Lucius had his wand out.  
"Stupefy!!" he yelled, and as the body stiffen he kicked the nearest door open and dragged himself and Stuart inside slamming the door behind them.  
  
********** 


End file.
